Loving You
by swishgrass
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are still to confess their feelings after the cardcapturing. How will it turn out? SxS sorry, summary sucks and this is my first fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Loving You

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor and the characters DOES NOT belong to me. They belong to Clamp.**

Tomoyo, Sakura, Rika, Naoka, and Chiharu were eating lunch at school. They chatted nonstop about the latest fashion, their favorite food and etc. Syaoran and Eriol came up and stopped just a couple of yards away from them.

"Well there's Sakura." Said Eriol, sparing Sakura a wink before turning back to Syaoran.

"Y-yea…." Stuttered Syaoran.

"Good luck man and don't chicken out or else I'll tell her myself."

Meanwhile, Sakura just stared at them and went, "Hoe?"

Eriol patted Syaoran's shoulder and walked away. After walking a couple of yards, he stopped and turned around,

"TOMOYO! RIKA! NAOKA! CHIHARU! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!!!

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE US!!!" the girls screamed back.

"PLEAASSEEE?!?! C'MON I'LL TAKE YOU GUYS TO THE MALL!!!"

"Really? K' we'll come, but you'll have to carry our bags for us." They replied sweetly.

Eriol took a deep gulp and murmured, "Cute little descendent, you are so owing me favor…FINE!!! C'mon before I change my mind."

"YIPEE! C'ya later Sakura!" They all skipped happily to Eriol and dragged him off to the mall.

Sakura had been staring in confusion and finally uttered, "Chotto…"

She turned her attention to Syaoran who was standing there shuffling one foot to the next and turned red, "Ano…konnichi-wa…"

Syaoran glanced up quickly and muttered. "Hey…"

They stood there until Syaoran finally broke the silence, "Err…I just wanted to tell you…umm…aishiteru."

Sakura's eyes widened, when you processed what her long-time crush had just said, she turned even redder and ran off. She didn't notice Syaoran's saddened face and he watched her run away.

Sakura turned the doorknob to her room and plopped down on her bed, thinking of what had happened earlier. She wondered how she should confess and will Syaoran still like her? For days, she brooded over that and avoided Syaoran during school, running off when he was approaching her.

In the end, she was walking around Penguin Park and kicking a pebble when it stopped at someone's foot. She mumbled 'sorry' and was going to walk past when the person said, "Please, wait."

Sakura spun around in shock and when she saw that it was Syaoran, she began to run away. She heard Syaoran running after her and yelling for her to wait, but she ignored them all. Sakura was running blindly until her shoe got caught in a crevice on the sidewalk. She immediately shut her eyes waiting for the impact of the hard concrete, but all she felt was a pair of strong arms wrap around her tightly and landed on something soft.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and was staring at someone's shirt. Sakura looked up and found herself lost in a pair of warm, amber eyes. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized she was staring into Syaoran's eyes. She blushed hard when she realized she was clutching his shirt. Sakura released her grip and was struggling to get away, but Syaoran held tight. After awhile, Sakura fell limp from exhaustion and sat there on Syaoran's lap, with his arm wrapped around her tightly.

For a minute, they sat there until Syaoran said, "Please…having you not return my feeling hurts, but having you ignore me hurts even more."

He then proceeded to hugging Sakura even tighter and buried his head at her neck, smelling her aroma of cherry blossoms.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't even know why I'm running away from you, but…ano…aishiteru…" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran's head shot up and stared her with surprise. "R-r-really?

Sakura blushed crimson and said, "Hai."

Syaoran rose one hand and brushed Sakura's bangs away. They we're staring deeply into each other's eyes as if in a trance. He slowly lowered his head, his lips descending onto Sakura's. She hesitated for second, but when their lips brushed, she gave in willingly.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart.

"Be my girlfriend?" Syaoran murmured.

"Of course." Sakura replied happily.

Syaoran started grinning like mad. "I mean, are you sure? If you don't want to, then its okay. I mean, I'll be happy just being by your side. We could just be fri…" Syaoran was blabbering and he knew it.

Sakura giggled, before she kissed him again, full on the lips. They sat there in bliss, until they pulled apart.

They finally got off the ground and brushed their clothes.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled and nodded genkily. Syaoran reached over and grasped her hand as they started to walk. They walked to Sakura's house hand in hand. When they got to her doorstep, Syaoran tilted Sakura's chin so she was looking up at him. He bent over and kissed her again. Everything was pure happiness, until…

"GAKI!!! GET AWAY FROM MY IMOUTO-CHAN!!!" screamed Touya as he raced out the door and began chasing Syaoran.

"ACK!!! Gotta run! C'ya, my gentle princess!" yelled Syaoran as he raced off.

"Abayo, my compassionate prince!" Sakura yelled back as she waved her hand. She walked through the open front door and made her way upstairs. She bounced onto her bed laid there smiling happily. After awhile, she sat up and looked out the window. Sakura saw Touya chasing Syaoran in the distance, yelling 'GAKI'. Sakura giggled and sprawled on her bed again, hoping for tomorrow to come sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came as the sun's first rays came shining through the window. All was peaceful until…_ring ring…ring ring…_Sakura cracked open her eyes and groaned as she sat up. She snatched the offensive alarm clock off her bed stand and hurled it across the room. It landed on her clothes that she had left on the floor the previous day. Sakura scowled and started muttering, "Stupid, stupid, STUPID alarm...sleep…too early…screw the alarm…"

Sakura slowly climbed out of bed and started to change. When she was finished and saw her alarm clock, she squealed, "HHHHOOOOEEEE!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY DATE WITH SYAORAN!!!!"

crash thump yell

The same daily routine as Sakura raced around her room.

Downstairs, Sakura's otou-san was making breakfast while her onii-chan was fuming when he heard Sakura yell about a date with the gaki.

Sakura bounded down that stairs and exclaimed, "Ohayo otou-san, onii-chan."

Her father replied, "Ohayo, Sakura-san."

She then walked over to her mother's picture and said, "Ohayo, okaa-san."

Toya came over and place the breakfast on the table before saying, "Late morning, kajuu."

Sakura growled and bite out, "Sakura is no KAJUU!!!" She plopped down on her chair and said, "Time to eat!"

Everyone sat down and started eating breakfast. Somewhere in the middle, Toya suddenly said, "What's this I hear about a DATE with that Chinese _gaki_."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and said, "Syaoran isn't a gaki!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sakura quickly exclaimed, "I'll get it!"

She rushed over to the door and opened it. "SYAORAN-KUN!"

Syaoran grinned at her and said, "Ohayo Sakura-chan"

Sakura quickly glanced over her shoulder, making sure that no one was peeping at them before wrapping her arms around Syaoran to give him a greeting kiss.

Syaoran was startled before he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and deepened the kiss.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?! GAKI!!!" screamed Toya.

Sakura quickly pulled back and glared at her brother.

Syaoran gulped and thought, 'Oh shit…'

Syaoran was frantic as he stuttered. "Uh…um…Sakura…erm…let's go!"

He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out with Sakura in tow. After a few minutes of running, they stopped to catch there breath and saw that they had stopped in front of Penguin Park. Sakura smiled and pulled Syaoran over to an empty bench and sat down. Sakura gently rested her head against Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran blushed a nice shade of red before placing his arm securely on Sakura's waist. They sat in bliss until… (bet you can guess who it is)

"KAWAAIIII!!!!" screamed a girl who has amethyst colored eyes, holding her handy-dandy camcorder.

Sakura, out of reflex, jumped and pushed Syaoran away. Unfortunately for him, Sakura had pushed him to hard and he fell off the bench.

"Itai…" Syaoran murmured as he struggled to get up.

"Oops…gomen-nasai, Syaoran-kun." said Sakura meekly.

"Ohohohohohohohohoho!" laughed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, why did you do that?" whined Sakura.

"I couldn't let this opportunity pass! My Cardcaptor Sakura falling in LOVE!!! I would have rued this day for the rest of my life if I didn't capture it on tape! Ohohohohohoho!" squealed Tomoyo.

"Hooooeeeeee…." Sakura murmured.

"Now, please go on with your lovey-dovey DATE! Don't mind me, I'll just be taping! Ohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo said.

"There she goes again with that laugh of her's," growled Syaoran, "Well, I guess it better than having that stupid brother of yours hovering around."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN GAKI!" yelled Toya as he popped out of the bushes.

"HOOOOOEEEE!!!! ONII-CHAN!!!!" cried Sakura.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and said, "Ne si bun dan de gu-gu." (You are the stupid brother)

Toya's face blanked and had this enormous question mark hovering over his head. Sakura giggled at her brother's expression, while Tomoyo turned her camera's attention to Toya.

Yukito came walking carrying a huge bag of groceries, in time to hear what Syaoran had said. Yukito chuckled as he translated to Toya.

Anger dawned upon Toya's face again as he growled, "Why you damn…"

Yukito chuckled again as he commented, "Sister Complex"

"Shaddup!" said Toya, before turning his attention back to Syaoran.

Syaoran gulped and managed a weak smile before giving a chaste kiss and ran off. Steam was now literally coming out of Toya's face as it darkened many shades of red until it was…purple.

"Get back here you GAKI! Damn you! DON'T YOU EVER LAY YOUR GRUBBY HANDS ON SAKURA!!!" Toya roared as he gave chase.

Sakura eeped out a small, "Hooooeee…"

Tomoyo gave out another of her weird laughs while she continued taping Toya chasing after Syaoran, yelling many colorful word choices.

Yukito grinned and once again said, "Ah…sister complex."


End file.
